LOTM: String Theory S4 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen glaring at Zulu who smirks at the group) Zulu: Get ready! Miles: We're always ready Zulu! Mina: You should know that we've been up against worse! Zulu: But you've never fought something of my caliber. This'll be a new experience for all of you! After all, you battle against Spider-Boy! Miles: Well you fight against Spider-Man! Zulu: That won't change a thing! NOW COME AT ME! Miles: ALRIGHT!! (The heroes rush Zulu, but before they can attack he seems to turn to ooze and fall to the ground) Izuku: Huh?! Mina: What was that? (Zulu is seen sitting behind the heroes in the back) Zulu: Clones. Pretty useful right? Lure the enemy in and catch them by surprise! (Eijiro throws a punch at Zulu as his fist becomes stuck in Zulu's chest while causing no damage.) Eijiro: What?! Miles: First Spider Powers, now cloning and slime webs? What else can he do? Zulu: You'll find out! (Zulu kicks Eijiro back before rushing into the group, taking out Jiro and Mineta on the way in) Zulu: Who's next?! Miles: He's in the middle! Izuku: Group up on him! Zulu: Huh? (Toru suddenly puts Zulu in a headlock before the others group up on him and attack) Zulu: What kind of plan are you on?! Miles: It's not a good one! (Miles punches Zulu as he is kicked by Tenya. Izuku punches him in the gut as he's hit by numerous other attacks. He then falls to his knees) Zulu: So...That's it then? Tenya: You're beaten villain! Miles: Give up. Zulu: Give up? You really think that's how I'm gonna go out? No. (The heroes glare before Zulu suddenly stands and fires slime webbing at Mina and Toru, knocking them away before he punches Tenya in the gut, hitting him with a slime strand and pulling him back where he's met with a punch to the face) Zulu: How's that for surrendering? (The other heroes look on shocked at Zulu's skill in combat) Izuku: W-What?! Miles: How...? Zulu: Simple. You guys haven't fought a Generation Five like me before. Miles: Are you sure you're at the level of a sidekick? Shoto: A child, but closer to being better than most Pro Heroes. Miles: Then I guess I got lucky with my sidekick choice. (Zulu is seen popping his neck as he smirks) Zulu: So, we still going? Miles: You know it. (Erin is seen sitting and watching the fight) Erin: *thinking* Zulu. In my opinion, he's the one who's closest on the path to becoming one of the best heroes. (Zulu is seen charging the heroes) Erin: *thinking* That's including becoming the next Targhul King...and surpassing even the Pros. Zulu: Let's end this! (Zulu grabs Izuku by the neck and slams him into the ground before he punches the ground, knocking most of the other heroes back) Miles: Damn! Zulu: OH MAN! I'm kicking all your butts by myself! And I'm just kid! You guys stand NO chance against all 4 of us! Guess you should be glad you able to beat the other 3. We'd smoke you easy. Miles: Careful Zulu. You're getting cocky. Zulu: I have a right to be cocky. I'm gonna win this easy. (Zulu pounces Miles before throwing him through a stone pillar as he then jumps over to Denki and grabs him by the neck and lifts him up) Zulu: What now kid? Denki: Big mistake! (Denki fills Zulu with electricity but to no effect) Denki: … HUH?!?! (Zulu punches Denki knocking him down) Zulu; HAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE! Erin: *thinking* Although he seems to be becoming arrogant. That's a bad thing to have at his age. Now I'm wondering if its a good thing he's winning this? So Miles you got a plan for how you gonna get out of this one or is Zulu gonna win this? Zulu: Who's gonna stop me now?! HAHAHA!! WHO?! (Suddenly, a spear breaks through Zulu's chest as his eyes dilate. Momo is seen stabbing him through the chest) Momo: That should disable him! (Zulu looks down at the spear as he secretly gets an idea before he falls to his knees coughing blood) Miles: Oh crap. Momo pull it out! (Momo pulls the spear free as Zulu sits on his knees as Miles and the others surround him) Mina: Zulu? Miles: You okay? Zulu: You...beat me? Izuku: Looks like it. Zulu: No...Question is...Do you think you beat me? Tenya: With those injuries, you can't continue. Tsuyu: You need to stop Zulu. (Zulu smirks) Zulu: Welll...To tell you the truth...This whole thing was an act. (The heroes are confused) Zulu: You've all fallen right into my trap! (Zulu stands as numerous clones surround the heroes) Izuku: What?! Toru: What is this?! Miles: Did he...?! Zulu: I planned this whole thing heroes! Every move, action and injury I've inflicted and endured was planned down to the very last detail! And now... (The clones prepare to fight) Zulu: YOU LOSE! (The clones rush in and take out most of the heroes down with punches to the gut, webbing and other immobilizing tactics before only Miles, Izuku and Mina are left standing as the clones rejoin Zulu's body) Miles: How? How did you-? Zulu: Plan this? Spidey Sense man. Mina: How does your Spidey Sense let you do all this? Zulu: Well... (Zulu's vision is seen as he looks at the heroes, his vision highlighting pinpoint areas of vulnerability and vital organs on the heroes) Zulu: Let's just say it's more expansive than Miles. But now... (Two clones split off and attach to Izuku and Mina as he raises his hand to activate them) Zulu: Let's keep this as a one on one Miles. (Zulu snaps his fingers, causing the clones to spring to life and shift so they can absorb their hosts) Miles: NO! (Izuku and Mina fall laughing as Miles runs over to help) Miles: Goddammit...He's got this trick too? *sigh* At least it's non lethal. Zulu: How does it feel to have such a sensation fill your bodies kids? I'd imagine it might tickle a bit. Miles: Zulu, you're going too far man! Zulu: No...I'm damn well not. Miles: They can't handle that man! Zulu: They can! (Miles stands and turns toward Zulu) Zulu: But I have to admit, it's the only useful thing Charlie's taught me. (Miles slides his mask over his face) Miles: Let me teach you a few things then sidekick. Zulu: You're not gonna help your friends? It looks like they need your help. (Miles looks back at his friends as they writhe on the ground laughing from Zulu's clones) Miles: Guys... Zulu: It looks like the villains win! Erin: Don't be so sure. (Zulu and Miles look at Erin) Erin: I still see a way Miles can beat you. Zulu: There's no way he can beat me! Not when all his friends are at my mercy! Erin: Do you REALLY think so? Miles:... Wait a minute... (Miles looks down as he looks at a small disk that he has in his hand) Miles: Wonder if it'll work... Zulu: Enough of this! Let's get this little game over with! (Zulu rushes Miles who dodges out of the way easily) Zulu: Now hurry up and die hero! Miles: Sorry Spider-Boy, but I've already won this fight. Zulu: HUH?! (The disk in Miles' hand is seen attached to Zulu's neck as he activates it, filling his body with sonic sound waves as he screams in pain) Miles: Now do you admit defeat? Zulu: GAAAAAH!! MAKE IT STOP! Miles: Do you admit defeat? Zulu: YES! Miles: That's all you had to say. (Miles deactivates the disk as it falls from Zulu's body and onto the ground) Zulu: Thank you... Miles: We're not done yet man. Zulu: What? Miles: Call off the shifter clones. Zulu: *growl* (Miles puts another disk up as intimidation) Zulu: Fine. (Zulu calls his two clones back as they rejoin his body. Miles then walks over to Izuku and Mina) Miles: You guys still alive down there? Izuku: Somehow... Miles: Good. We won. Mina: Hurray... Erin: Um guys you didn't won yet. You still gotta untie me and save me. Miles: Hold up. (Miles runs over and cuts Erin free) Miles: Okay now we win. Zulu: *growl* Miles: Calm down Zulu, you did good. Zulu: I guess... Miles: Just go help your two victims up. (Zulu goes over and helps Mina and Izuku up) Zulu: So how'd it go? Izuku: I hate your clones... Zulu: At least it was non lethal! Mina: At the start... Zulu: You sound like you need to catch your breath. Mina: Yeah... Zulu: Well I'm going back to the entrance. Izuku: Yeah, we'll come with you. Zulu: Sure you're safe around me? Izuku: Don't... Zulu: Don't worry I won't. (The three start to head for the entrance) Zulu: Yet... Mina: Huh? Zulu: Nothing. (The three leave as Miles help the other heroes up with Erin) Miles: So, you and Zulu huh? Erin: Shut up. Miles: Ha! Erin: I didn't choose to bond with him you know. He needed a hiding spot. Miles: You could have told him no. Erin: I'm suppose to be the helpless hostage, meaning even if I told him no, I couldn't stop him! This is the LAST time I play damsel in distress... (Miles suddenly remembers something) Miles: Oh crap! Erin: What? Miles: Charlie's clone! It's still on Uraraka! Erin: He what? Miles: Go help them up, I'll be right back! (Miles runs off to help Uraraka) Miles: How the hell could I have forgotten? (Miles enters the room and finds Uraraka who has given in to Charlie's clone as she rolls around laughing. However, Charlie is seen still unconscious) Miles: Uraraka! Uraraka: HELP MEHEHE!! (Miles looks over at the unconscious Charlie) Miles: *thinking* Crap, he must not be able to stop the thing when he's down and out. I gotta wake him up. (Miles go up to Charlie) Miles: Charlie! *Slaps him* Wake up! Charlie: *Groans* … Did I win? Miles: Halfway but look! (Charlie looks over at Uraraka in shock) Charlie: Oh crap! Miles: Call it off! Charlie: Hold on! (Charlie reaches his hand out as the clone flies off of Uraraka and reconnects to his body as he stands) Charlie: What happened during that fight? Last thing I remember was activating the clone before it all went black. Miles: Yeah I kinda knocked you out trying to stop you from doing that. Charlie: That explains the headache. (Charlie heads over and helps Uraraka up) Charlie: Sorry about that. Uraraka: I think I'd rather be gassed by your pheromones over that thing. Charlie: I would've stopped if I wasn't unconscious. Miles: Sorry! Uraraka: Well, you still won half the fight. Charlie: I guess. But we lost huh? Miles: Yeah. But wow did you guys make it hard for us. Uraraka: Yeah. Charlie you and your family are gonna be awesome heroes when you grow up. Charlie: Really? Uraraka: Yeah. Charlie: NIce! Miles: Well, we should probably head out. I need to go apologize to Foxtrot. Charlie: For what? Miles: I think I hit him a little too hard. Uraraka: Miles! Miles: I didn't mean to! Charlie: Well let's just go. He probably deserves that apology. Miles: Yeah... (The three leave toward the entrance) Charlie: You okay Uraraka? Uraraka: My body's all tingly. Charlie: It'll stop after awhile. Uraraka: I hope you're right. (The 3 step out) Erin: Well guys congrats on completing your next rescue training mission. Tenya: Sorry you had the play the hostage. Zulu: Ah it wasn't that bad. Pearl: And man we did awesome in there! Zulu: I'll say! I almost beat them all by myself! Miles: Yeah, I think I may have underestimated your skill Zulu. Zulu: Does that mean I'm Spider-Man now? Miles: Not until I'm dead man. Zulu: Don't jinx it man. Miles: Well, I think I'm going to head home then guys. It's almost four. Zulu: I'll come with. I could use the swinging practice. Miles: Fine with me. You got the basics down right? Zulu: Always Miles. Miles: Then come on! (Zulu and Miles swing away back toward home, leaving the others behind) Erin: Something's up with Zulu. Izuku: Yeah, he's something else. Momo: I've never seen that much strength in a child before. Erin: He is a Targhul after all. Uraraka: What even happened in there? Izuku: I can't even explain it. He said he anticipated everything we did up to that point. Uraraka: How? Izuku: Something about his Spidey Sense. There's something really odd about it. Shoto: His power is something else, something we've definitely never seen before from a Targhul. Erin: Maybe he's just destined to become the next King. Izuku: You think? Erin: I'm certain of it. Mina: Wow. Zulu is gonna be the next king. I gotta tell Omega about this! *Runs off* Charlie:... Wait a minute Zulu!? Pearl: NO WAY!! Foxtrot: Oh well. (Erin looks over at the direction Zulu and Miles ran off to. Zulu is seen swinging through as his eyes are seen glowing green before they revert to normal. He and Miles then arrive back home as they enter the warehouse and meet up with Alex, Jack, Kiro and Ian) Alex: Hey man! Miles: Hey what's up man? Alex: Not much. Heard you did pretty good out there! Miles: Yeah up until Zulu kicked all of our butts. Alex: Really? Zulu: Yeah, it was awesome! Miles: He was pretty impressive actually. Zulu: I still can't believe I did that! I think- (Zulu's eyes begin glowing again as he grabs his head in pain) Jack: Zulu? Ian: Dude you okay? Zulu: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. (Zulu's eyes lose their glow as he looks back up rubbing his head) Alex: You sure you're alright? Zulu: Yeah, I just need to go lay down. Miles: Alright, see you later man. Zulu: Goodnight. (Zulu walks up to his room to sleep as the others stand around watching him) Miles: Hey, where's Omega at? (Omega pops his head out of Alex's shoulder) Omega: Hi! Zulu: Hi dad! Miles: Omega why are- Alex: I paid a visit to Erin before the test started and he wanted to see his kids. Miles: I was gonna say. Last time, you two were bonded it didn't go so well for either of us. Alex: Oh he still does it. It's just for like a second. Omega: And it's natural this time. Miles: Just please don't do it again like last time. I'd rather not almost get my arm broken again. Omega: Trust me, I won't. Alex: You said that last time. Omega: You trying to push me kid? Alex: Who are you calling kid? You're the size of a mudball. (Omega glares at Alex) Alex: Omega? Miles: Oh no... (Miles holds one of his small sonic disks behind his back waiting for Omega's next move) Omega: You're really going there? Alex: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Miles: Alex please don't. Omega: You wanna go right now? You want this to happen? Alex: Like you can do anything kid. Omega: Oh...You're getting it now. (Omega vanishes into Alex's shoulder as Miles stands ready) Miles: Goddammit Alex. (The others are seen outside as they approach the warehouse) Pearl: I think they're home already. Charlie: Dad's gonna be so proud of us! Mina: I'm sure he will kids. (The heroes enter as they see Miles trying to place the sonic device on Omega as he attacks Alex) Miles: Goddammit just stay down Alex! (Miles holds Alex down as he raises his hand and prepares to place the disk) Omega: Hey I see that! Alex: JUST GET HIM OFF! Miles: Got it! (Miles places the disk and backs away activating it before Omega separates and attaches to Miles' face) Alex: Miles! (Miles arms go limp as he looks up) Miles: Uhhh. Foxtrot: Dad? Omega: Well this is new. Miles: I can't feel my body! (Miles moves his arms around as he stands straight) Omega: I think I just took control of his body! Miles: Is that you moving me?! (Omega makes Miles walk forward before he suddenly separates as Miles gasps for air) Omega: That was awesome! Miles: That was disturbing! Mina: Omega, what was that? Omega: I have no idea, but it was cool! (Omega bonds with Mina as he sits on her shoulder) Charlie: Dad, did you hear about what we did? Omega: I got all I needed from Miles' memories. You did good out there! Pearl: Thanks! Foxtrot: I wish I could've done more out there. Miles: Sorry about hitting you like that Foxtrot. Foxtrot: It's okay Miles. Omega: You did good Foxtrot. Don't be so hard on yourself. Foxtrot: Yeah I guess. Charlie: Where'd Zulu go? Jack: He went upstairs to go to bed. He said he was having a migraine or something. Omega: What? Miles: Yeah you need to do something about him Omega. There's something going on with him. Erin: I think he's becoming an Alpha. Omega: An Alpha....? You know what that means Mina?! Mina: It means... He's gonna be the next king?? Omega: That's right! Mina:..... AWESOME! Way to go Zulu! Charlie: Awww man! Pearl: That's no fair! Foxtrot: I wanted to be king at first but not anymore. Omega: He must be going through the development phase then. Charlie: He would make an awesome king though. Omega: Let's just give him time to rest. He deserves it. (The heroes go to chill out from the mission. Zulu is seen in his room tossing and turning as he grabs his head in pain. He then lies on his back opening his eyes which glow dark green up at the ceiling, his path as king slowly beginning) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts